


I knew exactly how we’d go

by Shadowcrawler



Series: heart shut tight [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode: s01e09 Repairs, Prank Wars, Sexy Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that last mission, Skye feels like some levity is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew exactly how we’d go

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god how has it been seven months since I posted the last fic in this series. HOW. I'm very sorry and I promise it wasn't my intention to let it go for so long. Basically a lot of very intense life things happened (including but not limited to: my last semester of college, graduation, an amazing girlfriend, and various annoying/debilitating illnesses) and also I got lazy and started a lot of things and still haven't finished them. I'm going to do my very best to catch up on this series ASAP so we can go back to the once-a-week or so posting. I'll probably skip an episode or two from season 1, too, because I don't have ideas for all of them. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy my work, still.

Contrary to what she’s been told her entire life, Skye’s not stupid.

Well, at least not about people. She _gets_ people. Mostly. A lot of people are just trying to get by in life, do the best they can, and the really good people are trying to make things better for everyone else and not just themselves. Coulson’s like that. Hannah’s like that. She has to believe Mike is like that, deep down. Jemma is _definitely_ like that. 

Herself? She’s really not sure anymore, but she’s hoping to get an A for effort anyway. 

The upside of being a foster kid is that Skye got _really_ good at telling when people are lying to her, or trying to trick her. Everyone has a tell, you just have to be around them for long enough. So when Fitz and Jemma start to spin a yarn about May’s nickname, well, Skye’s pretty damn sure they’re lying to her. But clearly they don’t mean anything bad by it, so she plays along. It’s obvious they’re making it up as they go – a horse, seriously? – but hell, it wasn’t bad.

By the time everything has calmed down and it becomes obvious that there’s a prank war on the Bus, Skye is more than ready for something fun and stupid to do. Her first idea is to tape pictures of Nicolas Cage all over every surface in the lab. It’s pretty dumb, she knows, but the indignant shouting from Fitz makes it more than worth it. She posts pictures to her super-secret Tumblr and her followers seem to enjoy it.

Though that was mostly for Fitz. She still needs to come up with something for Jemma. Something that might lead to kissing, maybe. Skye feels like they could both use some kisses.

Her brilliant idea involves a homemade Nicolas Cage mask and sneaking into Jemma’s pod sans clothing while Jemma’s up late working on an assignment for Coulson.

Because goddammit, Nicolas Cage is always funny. 

After ten minutes of being curled up on the bed in a sexy pose, though, she gives up and starts playing on her phone. She’s lucky that Jemma makes enough noise messing with the door when she finally appears for Skye to quickly tuck her phone under the covers and return to her original pinup-inspired pose (hand on her cocked hips) before Jemma flicks on the lights and, upon seeing someone on her bed, shrieks loud enough to wake the dead.

Fitz bangs on his pod’s wall in annoyance and for a moment Skye worries that Ward, hyper-vigilant as he is, might come and check on Jemma, but apparently he’s already passed out. So Jemma just pants out a laugh and whispers, “Oh my god, Skye, what are you doing?”

“Uh. Pranking you? I tried to get Nic Cage himself to come here and wait in your bed naked, but he told me to fuck off.” Beneath the mask, Skye is grinning, and her grin only gets bigger when Jemma begins to giggle nervously.

“Well, you certainly gave me a shock. I’d much rather see you naked than him, though, I assure you.” Jemma gives her what is probably meant to be a seductive expression but is mostly just adorable as she begins to shed her own outfit. “Is this apparent obsession with him something I can expect to deal with on the regular?” 

“Oh god no, I just think he’s a hilarious meme mostly.” Skye tosses the paper mask aside and smiles mischievously at her girlfriend. “Also, I wanted to get you somehow, since the lab thing was mostly for Fitz, but I also wanted kisses. Seemed like a good compromise. Yeah?” She looks at Jemma through her lashes, making her very best fuck-me face.

Jemma’s stripped down to her underwear now, and even though it’s mismatched and probably several years old because Jemma never wears her good underwear in the lab, she looks so sexy that it’s taking a great deal of control for Skye not to lunge at her. But she wants to make sure Jemma’s into this. 

Fortunately, she only has to wait for another few seconds before Jemma climbs into bed with her and pulls her close, kissing her fiercely. “As pranks go, I think I’d give this one a C-plus,” Jemma says before starting to kiss down Skye’s body, toward her breasts.

“Damn. I gotta step up my game,” gasps Skye. “I was aiming for at least—oh!—a B-minus. I was hoping—ah!—hoping the boobs would help my grade.”

Jemma smiles up from where she’d been attacking Skye’s left nipple. “Yes, well, I’m not so easily bribed as all that. Then again, I suppose you didn’t go to, what was it you called it? SHIELD Hogwarts? So perhaps my standards are a bit high.”

“God, I’m gonna make you sorry you said that,” breathes Skye as she gently shoves Jemma onto her back and kisses her again.


End file.
